This application is requesting funds for the support of F.A.S.E.B. Summer Research Conference on "Hepatic Regeneration and Carcinogenesis: Molecular and Cellular Pathways" to be held in Copper Mountain, Colorado from July 29 to August 3, 1990. The purpose of the meeting is to integrate the newly and rapidly acquired information on growth control of the normal hepatocyte with the enormous data bank and new data generated on hepatic carcinogenesis. The meeting will cover topics on mechanisms of liver regeneration, effects of extracellular matrix on hepatocyte gene expression, molecular characterization of the new, liver specific, growth factors and their effects on normal and neoplastic hepatocytes, growth factors and their effects on normal and neoplastic hepatocytes, growth regulatory effects induced by tumor promoters such as phenobarbital and peroxisomal proliferators etc. This information should be of interest to both basic scientists working in the areas of growth factors and cancer as well as scientists interested on toxicologic and regulatory aspects of liver cancer as an endpoint in most carcinogenesis bioassays.